¡Me tocaste!
by MaestroJGC
Summary: De ahora en mas a Marinette le van a gustar las moscas.


¡Me tocaste!

Era una mañana calurosa, Marinette estaba en su asiento esperando a que llegue la maestra y dr repente oyó un zumbido molesto cerca de elle.

"Maldita mosca"

Agitó su mano para ahuyentar al insecto pero este se posó en su nariz.

-Ya lárgate.

Dio un golpe con su mano pero el insecto se movió antes de recibir el impacto y ahora la chica tenía su nariz roja y algunas lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Es enserio? Peleas con una mosca y estás perdiendo.

Miró a su amiga algo sería y volvió a oír ese molestó ruido cerca de ella.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!

Todos miraron a su compañera que se puso a golpear con su mano la pared, las mesas o en ovaciones a ella misma.

-¡Ya quédate quieta!

Gritó con desesperación mientras algunos ya grababan la escena con sus celulares.

El insecto por fin se quedó quieto y la chica sonrió victoriosa.

Se acercó lentamente, levantó su mano, Alya se puso de pié asustada, sus compañeros sonreían y ella bajo su mano lo más fuerte que pudo para eliminar al insecto el cual se escapó pero...

-¡No puede ser se volvió a escapar!

Dio un gritó derrotada y miró donde hace un rato dio su ultimo golpe y levantó la mirada lentamente con miedo, muchísimo miedo.

-¡Adrien!

Y las risas de sus compañeros se hicieron presenté mientras el rubio miraba a la chica con sus ojos lagrimosos y con cierto enojó por haber recibido un golpe en el trasero.

-No se cuales sean tus gustos pero eso me dolió.

El chico se sobo el golpe y Marinette parecía que iba a explotar de tan roja que estaba.

"Escapar"

Esa fue la única idea que le vino a la cabeza a la chica pero sus piernas no tenían fuerzas y se sentó en su lugar mientras tapaba su rostro y Alya le daba unas palmaditas mientras subía el video a su blog.  
.

.  
Ya en el receso todos salieron a tomar algo de aire y Adrien buscó a Marinette para que le de una exposición pero no la encontraba, así que le preguntó a Alya y ella le dijo que se quedó dormida en el salón por a ver despertado temprano.

El chico pasó al aula con decisión pero se dio cuenta de que ella no lo hizo a propósito así que preferiría dejarlo en el olvido y miró a la chica como dormía tiernamente en su asiento y sonrió.

"Se ve tan linda cuando duerme"

Se sonrojo un poco por su pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Iba a salir pero se volteó al oír una risita salir de su amiga que parecía estar soñando algo.

-¿Qué será tan divertido como para reírte en sueños?

Se acercó a ella y le sonrió. Nunca habló mucho con ella pero sabía que era de las mejores personajes que conocía incluso más que Ladybug.

Dio un suspiro dispuesto a irse pero algo llamó su atención. Tenía a una chica que de seguro tenía sueño pesado dormiendo en el salon de clases sola y con Chloe enojada por tocarlo, o más bien golpearlo.

Se sentó en el lugar de Alya para hacerle compañía mientras miraba embobado su rostro que de vez en cuando se reía por quien sabe que sueño.

Miró el cabello de su amiga dándose cuenta de que jamás tocó a una chica en toda su vida así que acercó su mano a la cabeza de ella con cierto miedo.

-Ya se un hombre, ella esta dormida y es sólo su cabeza.

Plagg se asomó de la mochila y Adrien le fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Bien!

Bajó su mano con brusquedad y palidecio por la fuerza que usó.

Marinette abrió sus ojos lentamente con algo de dolor en su cabeza y vio como Adrien la miraba nervioso y con su mano sobre su cabeza...¡Sobre su cabeza!

-Marinette... no fue mí intención.

La chica se puso de pié con su rostro rojo mientras Adrien se protegía con sus manos.

-Mí cabeza, la tocaste.

Dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

-¡Aaaaaaa!

Y se fue gritando dejando a Adrien con culpabilidad.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?!

Alya llegó a salon junto con todos los demás que venían con el celular en menos listos para grabar otro éxito para YouTube.

-S...sólo le acariciae la cabeza.

Y Alya le dio una bofetada molesta.

-¡Maldito pervertido!

Y se fue tras su amiga mientras Chloe se acercaba a él.

-¡Maldito pervertido!

Y recibió otra bofetada mientras Chloe se iba molesta.

-¡Maldito pervertido!

Y ahora Nino le gritó enojado y se fue a buscar a su novia mientras los demás miraban a Adrien con reproche.

-S...sólo le toqué la cabeza, ella me dio un golpe en mis pompitas.

Sus compañeros negaron con decepción y se fueron, dejando al ahora pervertido chico solo y con ganas de llorar mientras su kwami se mataba de risa desde la mochila.  
.

.  
Marinette estaba en su habitación tocando su cabeza recordando como Adrien la tocó hace una semana y por ende en ese tiempo no asistió a la escuela por que tenía la fiebre muy elevada.

Su celular sonó y lo agarró para leer el mensaje.

"Lo siento, esperó y algún día me perdones. Esperó que te cures pronto para ir al cine contigo en muestra de arrepentimiento"

Su rostro enrojecio al leer el mensaje de Adrien.

-Hola hija ¿cómo te sientes?

Tom dentro a la habitación de su hija y le tocó la frente con su mano la cual la apartó rápido y asustado.

-¡Linda, llama al doctor, la fiebre de Marinette a empeorado!

Su padre se fue corriendo en busca de ayuda pero ella se acostó en su cama con alegría mientras agradecía a todas las moscas del mundo por ser tan molestas.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Historia inspirada en Working!

Esperó que les guste.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
